Les Défis d'Aventures - Douzième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la douzième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Mars au 27 Avril. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue dans ce douzième recueil des Défis d'écriture Aventures, qui signe par ailleurs l'anniversaire des Défis ! Merci mille fois à tous et toutes pour vos participations et... on repart pour un tour ?

Sans plus tarder, voici le rappel habituel de ce que vous trouverez dans les participations de ce recueil:

Pour le défi d'écriture, il faut écrire un moment crucial pour le groupe (tel que sa constitution, sa dissolution, l'arrivée ou le départ d'un des membres). Mais ce ne sera pas tout. Nous vous proposons aussi un petit retour aux origines avec des listes de mots. Cinq d'entre eux seront communs à toutes les listes et chaque liste aura son ou ses thématiques. Vous pourrez choisir d'en prendre autant que vous le souhaitez.

 **Liste commune** : Superstition, Tintinnabuler, Bluette, Languir, Grésil

 **Balthazar** : Pandaemonium, Chimère, Finasserie, Flétrir, Ignescent

 **Théo** : Jugement, Amende, Sacrifice ,Offrande, Cécité

 **Shin** : Céruléen, Arpenter, Vestiges, Algide, Relique

 **Grunlek** : Régalien, Espérance, Mutabilité, Mansuétude, Hématite

 **Mani** : Fauvette, Paria, Introversion, Escogriffe, Espiègle


	2. Participation de Dolip1000mg

_1 ans ! Joyeux Anniversaires les Défis ! Que le temps passe vite ! Félicitation pour tous ces beaux moments et projets ! Tous les textes et les dessins qui sont engendrés grace à vous sont des petites pépites !_

 _Je vous le dis souvent en off, dans les petits messages pour vous faire parvenir les textes, mais merci. Merci vraiment du fond du coeur d'avoir créer ces petits challenges mensuels. Ça faisait longtemps que je cherchais des défis d'écriture, pour m'entrainer à différents style, avec des contraintes imposés et surtout un thême qui me plait et qui me prendrait pas la tête. Aventures, j'y ai plongé à partir de la fin de la saison 3, et ça m'a apporté tellement, tellement, tellement de chose ! Mes propres projets ont vu le jour, j'ai rencontré des personnes géniales et ça m'a fait évoluée, grandir et murir. La communauté est vraiment formidable. Donc,_

 _VOUS ETES FORMIDABLES !_

 _Alors vraiment, encore, et mille fois merci ! J'espère encore faire plein de défis à vos côtés et souffler l'année prochaine votre deuxième bougies !_

 _._

Et comme chaque 15 du mois, je suis là !

Avec un texte qui ma foutu en vrac, car beaucoup d'émotion.

 **SPOILER FIN SAISON 4**

(qui s'est donc achevé il y a 18 jours au moment de la publication de ce texte, d'ou le warning ^^)

.

* * *

.

Il n'osait le croire.

Le penser même.

Il ne voulait pas réaliser.

A genoux au sol, vidé de son énergie, il avait le regard en l'air. Autour de lui, le silence reprenait sa juste place et la poussière retombait sans se **languir**. Dans ses doigts étrangement **algides** et tremblants, une fleur jaune était déposée. Son esprit se raccrochait encore à des **reliques** du passé. Pourtant, son âme lui criait, lui hurlait que s'était la fin…

La première fois qu'il _l'_ avait perdu, Balthazar s'en souvenait, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé non plus. La créature humano-arachnide _l'_ avait fait chuter dans le puits destructurel de la Cité de Merveilles et il n'avait pensé, à ce moment-là, qu'à se défendre contre la nouvelle menace. Puis ils avaient voulu user de **finasserie** et Grunlek l'avait retenu au-dessus du puits.

Il y était tombé.

Grunlek l'avait lâché et il avait chuté.

A son tour.

Il _le_ rejoignait dans un sens. C'était ce qui avait traversé la tête de Balthazar alors que son corps basculait au-dessus du vide…

Comme dans un espace-temps ralentis, sentant la mort arrivée, il avait repensé à sa vie. Les jours passés à **arpenter** les terres du Cratère avec ses amis. Sa volonté de prouver au monde qu'il pouvait faire le bien, même avec à son caractère **ignescent** qui mettait souvent en colère le Paladin. Le rire, _son_ rire, discret qui les accompagnait dans leurs aventures.

Oui. Petit à petit, il avait commencé à _l'_ apprécier beaucoup plus que ne le laissait supposer leur amitié. Mais Balthazar n'était pas idiot, _il_ ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il avait donc tout fait pour entretenir une complice rivalité avec lui sur le plan sentimental, pour _le_ garder proche de lui malgré tout.

Alors, pendant sa descente vertigineuse, quand Balthazar avait croisé _son_ regard **céruléen** , dans l'abandon le plus total de ses émotions, il lui avait avoué qu'il _l'_ aimait…

Et sa conscience avait repris le dessus juste à temps pour se raccrocher à _lui_ et repartir dans la bataille. Puis tous s'étaient enchainés trop vite…

Ils avaient perdu, puis retrouver, puis s'étaient séparés avant de se rallier une dernière fois. Ils avaient vécu ensembles les années ou les **vestiges** de la Magie firent de nombreux dégâts. Ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de reparler de ça, de son aveu.

L'avaient-ils jamais vraiment voulu ?

Balthazar _l'_ avait vu changé. Se refermer un peu plus lui-même. Malgré ça, son amour pour _lui_ ne s'était pas **flétri** , bien au contraire. C'était son moteur. Ce qui lui fallait pour continuer à avancer. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, dans la même galère. Ils allaient dans la même direction. Unis et soudés.

Il avait eu la **superstition** de croire que leur groupe durerait, à jamais. Maintenant, Balthazar aurait préféré n'importe quelle **chimère** plutôt que ce poids qui tombait sur ses épaules et dans son ventre, qui brisait son cœur. Se retrouver au sein même du **Pandaemonium** face à son père l'aurait fait moins souffrir. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il l'avait vu s'élever bien plus haut que n'importe quel élémentaire qu'ils avaient croisés sur leur chemin. Le **grésil** tombant de son entité **tintinnabulait** à chaque mouvement qu' _il_ faisait. Parce que c'était bien _lui_. Balthazar avait reconnu _sa_ voix, _ses_ mots, _son_ regard. Dans le sien…

Et les mots lui avait échappé, mettant de nouveau son âme à nu… Cette promesse qui _lui_ avait faite de le ramener… La **bluette** qu'il avait aperçue en retour alors que le puits se refermait…

Un espoir.

L'espoir qu'il avait si longtemps attendu.

Cet espoir venait de disparaitre.

.

* * *

.

Voilà...

15 mots imposés ! Ceux de la liste commune, ceux de Balthazar et ceux de Shinddha !

Première fois que je ship aussi, et c'est pas dans un texte de la joie...

J'aime pas trop shipper normalement, mais j'aime beaucoup celui-là par la complexité et l'oposition total qu'il impose.

Et puis quand même ! Balthazar qui est "sencé" être le plus lucide façe à la mort (avec sa moitié démoniaque tout ça, tout ça), c'est le seul qui n'accepte pas vraiment la fin de Shinddha, en continuant des recherches pour le faire revenir ! Venez pas me dire après que... Hein ! Bon. Voilà. XD

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Un an... Un an de Repos du Guerrier, d'Heureux Pot du Guerrier, de triangle amoureux étrange, d'araignées géantes domestiques et d'autres inepties du même genre. Je suis... étrangement fière de mes bêtises ! :p_

 _Aujourd'hui, pour fêter tout ça, je vous propose de découvrir le moment qui a tout fait basculer. La "préquelle" de Repos du Guerrier. Le dernier combat des Aventuriers._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Le groupe d'Aventuriers avait trouvé refuge au milieu des **vestiges**. L'ampleur de la menace les avait surpris. Ils devaient s'arrêter quelques instants et réfléchir à leur stratégie. Leur situation semblait désespérée. Cachés derrière un mur, ils attendaient sous le **grésil** , aux abords d'un lieu qui s'apparentait au **Pandaemonium**. Là-bas, dans les décombres fumants, un dragon éthéré attendait ses proies. Les cinq héros devaient trouver un moyen d'anéantir cette menace. Bob marmonnait à toute vitesse ses vastes connaissances sur ces créatures mythiques, à la recherche d'une piste. Au milieu de ce flot de paroles, Grunlek tentait de faire passer un message **d'espérance** à ses amis. Théo, quant à lui, pestait contre la pluie, qui rendrai le combat à venir plus difficile que prévu. Le mélange d'eau et de glace qui s'abattait sur eux leur brouillait la vue. Le monstre qu'ils devaient affronter était colossal, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette quasi- **cécité** pour se sentir dépassés par la situation. Enfin, Mani, tout à son **introversion** naturelle, restait en arrière, près de l'archer qui scrutait les environs du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussions infructueuses, les héros se dirigèrent vers l'antre de la bête. La couleur violette de la créature ne laissait aucun doute quant à son origine. Ce dragon était issu de l'Ether. Son corps concentrait une énorme quantité de Psyché, qui perturbait les esprits des Aventuriers. Délogé de ces ruines par un explorateur imprudent, il terrorisait la population et menaçait l'équilibre du monde par sa simple existence. Il devait périr, ici et maintenant. Déterminés, les Aventuriers se retrouvèrent face à leur ennemi. Celui-ci, majestueux, les observait sans bouger. Il attendait.

Par pure **superstition** , Théo marmonna une prière à la Lumière avant d'entamer sa course, l'arme au poing. Au même moment, Shin et Bob bandèrent leurs volontés pour préparer leurs attaques. Grunlek mit à profit la **mutabilité** de son bras pour en faire un bouclier et suivit tant bien que mal la cavale du paladin. Enfin, Mani, distrait par le chant d'une **fauvette** perdue dans les ruines, ne semblait pas comprendre l'étendue du danger.

Rien ne se déroula comme prévu. L'épée de Théo atteignit sa cible, mais sembla n'avoir causé aucun dommage à la créature. Les mains de Shin, **algides** et tremblantes, ne permirent pas à l'archer de viser correctement. Sa flèche de glace alla se loger dans le malheureux oiseau qui fascinait tant son ami elfe. Ce dernier lança au demi-élémentaire un regard empli de **jugement**. Enfin, le pyromage lança un projectile **ignescent** vers le dragon, mais son sortilège fut absorbé par la créature, qui dévoila ses crocs et poussa un râle qui figea les héros sur place.

La créature éthérée se redressa et dirigea sa gueule vers le paladin de la Lumière. Tétanisé, ce dernier ne parvint pas à bouger et se prépara mentalement à accepter le **sacrifice** de sa vie. Il ferma les yeux et étouffa un sanglot. Il avait encore tant de choses à vivre. Il n'avait jamais voulu finir ainsi, dévoré par un monstre dans un vieux temple en ruines, loin de tout, de tous. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Théo s'étonna de ne constater aucun changement de son état. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, mais il se sentait toujours là, bien vivant. Il rassembla son courage pour regarder devant lui. Il poussa alors un cri déchirant. Poussé par sa **mansuétude** naturelle, Grunlek s'était précipité devant lui et avait subi pour lui l'attaque du dragon. Le nain gisait maintenant au sol, son bras organique tordu d'une manière improbable. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Théo hurla son nom. Le paladin, choqué, tomba à genoux aux côtés de son ami.

Plus loin, **l'escogriffe** aux oreilles pointues finit enfin par se sentir concerné par l'affrontement. Il impulsa son énergie dans ses machettes, qui virevoltèrent autour de lui. Attiré par le mouvement des lames, le monstre focalisa son attention sur Mani. Il souffla dans sa direction. Rien de visible ne se dégagea de sa gueule béante, mais les Aventuriers présents dans cette zone ressentirent bien vite les effets de sa magie. La Psyché était perturbée. Les pouvoirs des uns et des autres perdaient de leur cohérence. Le monde devenait comme flou. Le pyromage sentit sa volonté **flétrir**. Le démon qui l'habitait prenait ses aises et grognait de plaisir à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt prendre le contrôle. Victime lui aussi des pouvoirs de la bête, le demi-élémentaire à la peau **céruléenne** poussa un cri d'agonie. Sa nature même était en contradiction avec le nouvel état de la Psyché. S'il restait à cet endroit quelques secondes de plus, il allait mourir. Encore.

Soudain, tous entendirent provenir du coeur de la forêt un son étrange, inattendu. Dans un ultime éclair de lucidité, Bob associa cela à un tas de clochettes qui **tintinnabuleraient**.

Rose, Julius et Miilys étaient trois jeunes aventuriers venant de la partie orientale du Cratère. Ils voyageaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années, et cette chasse au dragon de l'Ether était une occasion rêvée pour eux de prouver leur valeur. Leur stratégie était réfléchie et pertinente. L'association de leurs compétences respectives leur assurait la victoire.

Julius bondit le premier, fier dans son armure de soldat. Il poussa un cri grave et tonitruant qui effraya sa cible. Le dragon cessa de souffler. Shin s'écroula au sol, aux portes de la mort. Tandis que Bob et Mani se précipitaient vers lui, Rose et Miilys arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille par deux côtés opposés. Le dragon se trouva comme encerclé, et hésita quelques instants sur la cible à prioriser. Il finit par obéir à son instinct, qui le poussa vers Rose, qui **arpentait** les ruines devant lui. Elle portait une robe ornée de dizaines de clochettes, faites pour attirer l'attention de prédateur. Le monstre venait de commettre sa dernière erreur. En se dirigeant vers Rose, il laissa sans le savoir le champ libre à Miilys, qui courut et bondit sur le dos de la créature avec une grâce insolente. Là, elle saisit une fiole accrochée à sa ceinture, déversa le contenu sur les écailles de la bête et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle avait attaqué. Elle avait utilisé son poison le plus puissant. Même un dragon ne pouvait espérer y survivre. L'agonie du monstre ne dura que quelques minutes, le temps que sa chair fonde sous l'effet de la mixture. Bientôt, le silence revint dans les ruines. Le cadavre du dragon, au dos déchiqueté par l'acide, gisait au milieu des décombres. Le trio se regroupa et se dirigea vers Théo et Grunlek pour s'enquérir de leur état.

 _"Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes sauvés ! Tout ira bien, nous sommes des Aventuriers !"_

Cette phrase résonna dans le coeur des héros comme un écho des années passées. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'être ainsi sauvés. La fraîcheur et l'apparence **espiègle** de ces trois nouveaux venus vexa Théo au plus profond de son être. Il rassembla ses quelques forces pour barrer la route à ces jeunots.

 _"Ne… Ne l'approchez pas."_

Epuisé, Théo parvint à peine à finir sa phrase. Ignorant totalement sa menace, le soldat Julius contourna le paladin et s'approcha de Grunlek, toujours inconscient. Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina. Il avait reconnu le visage du nain. Il héla ses deux amies, qui se ruèrent vers lui pour lui porter secours. Le trio s'attarda un long moment à son chevet. La primauté des soins était un droit **régalien** que Grunlek lui-même n'aurait pas renié. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il put ouvrir les yeux. Il remercia vivement ces nouveaux héros, leur promettant de leur verser en **offrande** tout ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer.

Le petit groupe ne perdit cependant pas de vue les autres victimes. Il rejoignirent Bob, Shin et Mani, qui **languissaient** plus loin entre deux pans de murs. Ils étaient certes moins blessés que le nain, mais tous avaient la certitude qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu s'en sortir sans aide. Le pyromage entama un discours plein d'emphase, saluant leur audace et leur **finasserie** , deux qualités indispensables à tout groupe d'Aventuriers qui se respecte. Modestes, Julius, Rose et Miilys se contentèrent d'adresser sourires et paroles réconfortantes aux héros déchus. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à peu près remis sur pieds, le trio prit congé, en adressant cependant un dernier conseil au groupe.

 _"Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Le monde est dangereux, par ici, vous savez. Soyez prudents."_

Rentrer chez eux… Aucun des Aventuriers ne pouvait estimer avoir un "chez-soi", un abri sûr qui les protégerait des dangers du monde. Tandis qu'ils s'extirpaient des ruines, clopin-clopant, les héros se sentirent dépassés.

 _"On est déjà trop vieux pour ces conneries."_

La philosophie brute du paladin fut acceptée sans un mot. Ils avaient une cible à abattre, un monde à sauver. Ils avaient échoué. Ils avaient rejoint les rangs des péons qui devaient être secourus. Eux qui avaient traversé tant d'épreuves, frôlé la mort tant de fois, eux qui avaient porté en de multiples occasions le destin du monde sur leurs épaules, ils arrivaient au bout.

 _"Ce combat… était mon dernier."_ Souffla Grunlek

Sa remarque fut accueillie par quelques grognements approbateurs. Leur vie d'Aventuriers avait déjà trop duré. Il était temps pour eux de laisser leur place à de plus jeunes, de plus ambitieux, de plus idéalistes. Ils pourraient alors, chacun à sa façon, chercher un semblant de paix.

Grunlek pourrait retourner sur ses terres natales, et essayer d'œuvrer pour le bien des autres, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Entre ces murs de granite, de gypse ou **d'hématite** , il pourrait finir ses jours dans la solitude étrange d'une salle du trône trop grande pour lui.

Shin n'avait nulle part où aller. Il s'éloignerait probablement de la civilisation et retrouverait sa solitude. Il partirait peut-être en quête d'une dernière **relique** de son passé, d'un dernier souvenir auquel se raccrocher avant que la mort ne revienne le saisir.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé échafaudait déjà des plans pour son avenir proche. Il retournerait dans les villes qu'il avait traversé, et étudierait tous les ouvrages qu'il trouverait sur son chemin. A défaut de poursuivre des **chimères** telles que le sauvetage du monde, il poursuivrait sa quête de savoir. Il espérait ainsi contribuer encore à l'apaisement des grands conflits entre le bien et le mal. Cela ne lui apporterait certainement jamais la paix intérieure, celle qu'il cherchait véritablement, mais il comptait tout de même essayer. Il lui fallait un but s'il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de sa vie. Ses compagnons de voyage allaient lui manquer. Il n'aurait plus personne pour se moquer de ses **bluettes** d'esprit ou pour se plaindre de son débit de parole. Il n'aurait plus d'ami à qui se confier ni d'amour à dissimuler… Il n'y aurait plus que lui. Et le souvenir de son père.

De son côté, Mani ne s'embarrassait pas de telles réflexions. Quel que soit le chemin qu'il emprunterait, il resterait un **paria**. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été certain de faire partie de ce groupe, après tout. Leur séparation ne serait qu'un adieu de plus, un énième abandon.

Le groupe venait de rejoindre un chemin. Ils allaient le suivre ensemble, se reposer quelques temps dans la bourgade la plus proche, que Shin identifia comme étant le charmant petit village de Trammselouch. A partir de là, chacun déciderait de sa propre route. Cependant, Théo ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée de leur séparation prochaine. Certes, ils étaient trop vieux pour toutes leurs péripéties, mais leur groupe avait un sens. S'il avait supporté de voyager avec l'hérésie et toute cette équipe de bras cassés, c'était au nom d'une véritable amitié. Comment pouvaient-ils tous espérer faire une croix sur des années de voyages et de galères? Ils avaient perdu, mais ne devaient surtout pas se perdre ! Le paladin stoppa leur avancée. Il devait exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Il devait le faire, au nom de leurs périples, au nom de leurs réussites improbables et de leurs échecs retentissants. Au nom de toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient soutenus, trahis, retrouvés, sauvés, moqués les uns des autres. Lorsqu'il parla, Théo eut enfin l'impression d'avoir fait **amende** honorable pour toutes les fois où il s'était conduit en égoïste cruel.

 _"Les mecs… Et si on l'ouvrait enfin, notre auberge?"_


	4. Participation de Olivia14

Voici ma participation au 12e Défi d'Aventures ! Pour marquer le coup, voici un évènement marquant de l'histoire de nos chers Aventuriers : la dernière mission du dernier d'entre eux, Théo. ATTENTION : SPOILER SAISON 4. En théorie, tous les mots imposés sont là (ça n'a pas été une mince affaire de tous les caser, d'où la taille du texte…).

* * *

Il était peut-être trop vieux pour ces conneries, finalement.

Son équipe n'avait pas arrêté de le charrier avec ça pendant le trajet. Gentiment, et respectueusement, bien sûr. Après tout, il était chef de guilde, le plus ancien et le chef du groupe.

Mais quand même.

Le premier matin où il avait peiné à se remettre en selle lui avait porté un sacré coup au moral.

De toute façon, je m'en fiche. C'est ma dernière mission. Après, je retourne caler mes fesses tranquillement au coin du feu à Castelblanc. Je ferai des consultations pour les jeunes aventuriers et je signerai des autographes. Ni plus, ni moins. Plus de fatigue, plus de **sacrifices** , plus d'hérésies à dix-huit têtes ni de dieux ou de déesses frustrés par leur vie parfaite à défoncer pour se faire engueuler ensuite par des paysans vexés qu'on ait écrasé leurs moutons pendant qu'on leur sauvait la vie.

Théo para avec le plat de l'épée le coup que son ennemi avait tenté de lui porter, et profita de sa confusion pour lui donner un coup de pommeau qui l'assomma momentanément. Un sifflement, un bruit sourd, et la tête de la créature roulait dans la boue.

Bon, il n'était pas si rouillé que ça, finalement. Il fit un quart de tour et embrocha un deuxième monstre qui se précipitait vers lui. Quand il retira son épée du corps en putréfaction, il entendit un cri perçant. Il tourna la tête : à quelques mètres de là, un cadavre s'en prenait à Brisine. Il s'apprêta à venir à son secours, mais il fut doublé par Perrishan. Celle-ci tendit les mains et de ses paumes ouvertes jaillirent de fins morceaux de glace, qui se précipitèrent sur le monstre et, à défaut de le blesser, le détournèrent momentanément de sa cible. Brisine profita magistralement de l'ouverture et asséna un coup de griffe formidable à son adversaire. Celui-ci s'effondra. Un dernier coup de dague, et c'en était fini.

Théo failli laisser échapper un sourire.

Il était fier de son petit groupe. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de les féliciter. Les cadavres continuaient de jaillir du sol tout autour d'eux, lui laissant en travers de la gorge un méchant sentiment de déjà-vu qu'il ne parvenait pas à remettre. A côté de lui, Rabsallès avait tiré sa hache et était déjà couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est génial, messire Théo, génial ! lui cria-t-il en infligeant une blessure effrayante à un monstre. C'est comme un cours d'anatomie, mais en plus concret ! Et on n'est pas obligé d'attendre qu'un imbécile de prof tripote le cerveau du macchabée pour qu'il bouge ! »

Théo fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui dise tout-à-fait autre chose. Mais non, tous les Nains ne pouvaient pas être calmes et sensés. Il n'était pas illogique que certains d'entre eux soient fanfarons et sanguins.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tôt

* * *

« Messire Théo, messire Théo ! Voyez ce qui nous arrive de Fort d'Acier ! Un courrier royal ! Je sais que vous êtes ami avec Sa Majesté des Runes, je me suis tout de suite dit : ah, ça, c'est pour messire Théo. Vous devez vous **languir** de lui depuis tout ce temps. »

Le paladin leva les yeux au ciel. Le bavardage du jeune aventurier avait le don de l'agacer. Heureusement, il était excellent médecin et maniait la hache avec un entrain qui compensait son manque de dextérité.

« Merci, Rabsallès.

\- Vous allez la lire maintenant ? »

Le jeune Nain n'avait pas l'air pressé de partir. Il semblait décidé à rester pour savoir ce que son roi voulait faire savoir à son chef direct. Théo soupira.

« Dégage. Ça ne te concerne pas. »

Une fois seul, Théo brisa le sceau et entreprit de lire la lettre. Il en recevait peu, ces temps-ci. Quelques nouvelles confuses et évasives de Balthazar au sujet de ses recherches – toujours inabouties, et selon lui bien vaines – pour retrouver Shinddha ; des missives plus longues, détaillées et parfois nostalgiques de Grunlek à qui la vie de château pesait. De Mani, pas un mot. Mais il lui arrivait de le croiser dans les rues de Castelblanc. A chaque fois, le paladin lui proposait d'intégrer la guilde, tout **paria** qu'il fut ; à chaque fois, il refusait. De moins en moins fortement, cela dit. Depuis qu'il avait tué Phinéas, la solitude avait l'air de lui être devenue un fardeau. Théo était persuadé que c'était à lui que Shin manquait le plus.

Ici, la lettre de Grunlek n'avait pas l'air bien longue. De fait, les dernières nouvelles de Fort d'Acier étaient assez récentes : Grunlek devait avoir une bonne raison pour lui écrire.

« Mon cher Théo,

Peu de temps s'est écoulé depuis ma dernière missive, mais j'ai des informations importantes à te faire parvenir. Je me remets à ton **jugement** pour cette affaire et je sais que tu en feras cas. Voici : il y a quelques semaines, des Nains qui travaillaient dans une mine d' **hématite** (dans la région des gemmes de l'abîme) se sont fait expulser par des créatures qu'ils n'ont pas su nommer, mais dont voici la description : des êtres humanoïdes très pâles, comme des cadavres, mais qui marcheraient, et dont la morsure est mortelle. Et de fait : plusieurs des mineurs ne sont pas revenus. J'ai immédiatement pensé à une forme de nécromancie et j'ai eu l'idée de dépêcher l'armée sur place. Mais un argument supplémentaire m'a donné envie de faire appel à des professionnels : la peau de ces monstres aurait tendance à changer de couleur et de forme, selon les dires des témoins. Cette **mutabilité** m'intrigant beaucoup, j'aurais bien aimé y jeter moi-même un coup d'œil, évidemment, mais je ne suis plus aussi fringuant qu'il y a vingt ans, et mes devoirs **régaliens** me clouent sur le trône comme un papillon sur un tableau de liège. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi : je sais que tu comptes prendre ta retraite, alors vois ceci comme une potentielle dernière mission. J'aimerais, mon vieil ami, que ce soit toi qui me débarrasse de ces encombrants cadavres et de leur source. Cela nous donnerait l'occasion de nous revoir enfin, après tout ce temps ; j'ai, par ailleurs, reçu hier une lettre de Bob m'indiquant qu'il souhaitait nous rencontrer à nouveau, tous réunis, pour nous faire état de ses fameuses recherches. Je sais que tu es de mon avis et que tu trouves son **espérance** bien vaine, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je serai vraiment heureux de vous retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de faire entendre raison à Bob et le délivrer une bonne fois pour toutes de ses **chimères**. Essaye de prévenir Mani, si tu le peux ! Sa présence serait aussi la bienvenue. Il ne peut plus continuer ainsi à vivre au milieu des écureuils et des **fauvettes**. Voici venir la fin de ma lettre. J'espère que ta sœur, dans sa grande **mansuétude** , te laissera monter une équipe pour en finir avec ces cadavres qui polluent nos mines.

Toujours bien à toi, ton ami Grunlek. »

Alors Théo s'était mis en route. Il avait formé son équipe : Rabsallès, un Nain radié de la faculté de médecine pour avoir établi une trop grande proximité entre sa hache et un de ses professeurs. Brisine, une archère assez gaillarde qui avait la particularité d'être à moitié sirène : un de ses bras était en réalité une patte d'oiseau griffue, que la **superstition** et la peur des populations l'obligeaient à cacher perpétuellement. Enfin, Perrishan. Une magicienne de l'eau, relativement puissante, dont les origines lui étaient mal connues. Théo s'en moquait. Elle était douée, efficace et son principal était son **introversion**. A moins que ce ne fut sa principale qualité. Tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Cette dernière mission s'annonçait sympathique et peu fatigante.

* * *

Il s'était salement fourré le doigt dans l'œil.

Théo coupa un bras, manqua de glisser dans une flaque de sang trop clair, esquiva sans le vouloir une main décharnée qui fonçait vers ses yeux. Ces créatures étaient bien comme les avait décrites Grunlek, mais beaucoup plus dangereuses que tout ce qu'il avait pu confronter dans le même genre. Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, en tout cas.

C'était bien une forme de nécromancie, mais au lieu de suivre bêtement les traces de leurs proies, les monstres semblaient établir une certaine stratégie – limitée, certes, mais très handicapante pour les aventuriers. Pour Théo, cela voulait dire une seule chose : ces créatures étaient réveillées par une magie amplifiée par les gemmes de l'abîme présente dans les sous-sols de la région.

Pour les éliminer définitivement, ils allaient devoir entrer dans les mines et détruire la source de leur réveil.

Génial. Si les paysans qu'ils avaient croisés la veille en arrivant sur place avaient dit vrai (il en doutait un peu, mais on ne sait jamais), la, ou plutôt les fameuses sources allaient leur donner du fil à retordre.

* * *

La veille

* * *

« C'est ben vrai, ça messire, j'les ai vus comme je vous vois ! De grands cadavres, immenses, immenses ! Et tout reluisants, tout blancs, qui sortaient des entrailles de la terre ! Et derrière eux, une grande femme qui brillait de mille feux, tout comme je vous dis ! Et encore derrière la femme, un grand sorcier à moitié nu qui riait, qui riait ! Oh, j'ai eu tellement peur que j'me suis barré à toute vitesse. J'en ai encore les g'noux qui frétillent.

\- L'écoutez pas trop, messire, le vieux n'a plus toute sa tête ni toute sa vue ! Depuis qu'il a choppé la fièvre algide, il sait p'us trop c'qu'y dit. Les cadavres, je les avions ben vus, moi aussi. Mais la femme qui brille, point. Elle n'existe que dans sa tête de vieux dégoûtant ! L'aut'fois, il s'est pris une **amende** par le bourgmestre pasqu'il lui racontait qu'il avait vu sortir dix succubes de la mairie !

\- T'es z'une jalouse, Ymir, à quatre-vingt-dix ans tu n'devrais point t'étonner qu'ton mari se souvienne des belles femmes qu'il rencontre ! Surtout quand ça fait si longtemps qu'il n'en a point vu !

\- Oh ! T'es encore ben content de m'avoir dans ton lit le soir, vieux débris, va ! Allons tais-toi, n'importune plus les messires et les mesdames !

\- Laisse le parler, toi. Tu dis, l'ancien ? Un couple de sorciers ?

\- Tout comme je vous vois !

\- Heu, messire Théo… Etes-vous vraiment sûr que nous puissions nous baser sur la **cécité** d'un vieillard pour récolter nos informations ?

\- Rabsallès, pour la dernière fois, ferme-la. Aucune information n'est vraiment négligeable. ».

* * *

« Merde ! Théo, derrière vous ! Rabsallès, cours l'aider, espère de crétin congénital ! Voilà, c'est mi-aaaaaaaah !

\- Brisine ! Non !

\- A droite, à droite Rabsallès ! Non, ne… Bon, bah très bien merci ! Occupe-toi de celui-ci, je vais aider les filles !

\- Perrishan ! Perrishan ! A l'aaaaaaiiiiiide !

\- Je… J'arrive Bris', tiens bon !

\- Laisse tomber, Perrishan ! J'y suis !

\- Merci messire !

\- AAAAAAALLEZ VOUS FAIRE ENCULER BANDE D'ABOMINATIONS !

\- Aaaaaaah !

\- AAAAAAAAH !

\- Voilà pour ta gueule, salopard !

\- Rien de cassé, Bris- MEURS, POURRITURE !

\- Avant-bras gauche – VAS TE FAIRE VOIR, SALETE – griffé, rien d'alarmant ! Je – Aaaaaaah !

\- Non, merde ! Merde ! AH ! AAAAAH !

\- Rabsallès, ils sont encerclés, il faut qu'on aille les aider !

\- Je suis pas tout-à-fait en train de me tourner les pouces, là ! Merde, merde, merde, MERDE DEGAGE DE LA, TOI !

\- Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde… Aaaaaaaah !

\- Aaaaaaaah !

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

\- FILIOS MEOS DISPERGO ! IN **PANDAEMONIUM** MITTO ! »

Le temps s'arrêta. Créatures maudites et aventuriers se figèrent au son de la voix cristalline qui résonnait dans les airs, ou dans les esprits (comment savoir ?).

Puis, lentement, tous ensemble, comme une chorégraphie mystique et mille fois répétées, les cadavres **flétris** se redressèrent. Tous. Même ceux qui avaient été vaincus. Ils levèrent les bras. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Un râle, ou plutôt un soupir, s'échappa de leur gorge.

Ils s'élevèrent vers le ciel.

Tous.

Et comme ils montaient, leurs membres se recouvraient d'une épaisse couche de givre, se raidissaient et se disloquaient. Parvenus à une certaine hauteur, ils se figèrent à nouveau.

Et ils explosèrent.

Sans un bruit.

Un fin **grésil** retomba en silence, recouvrant le sol et les aventuriers d'un manteau hébété.

Ils se regardèrent, ébahis. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leurs ennemis. Seulement quelques blessures et du sang sur les lames.

« Oh, vous êtes là vous aussi ? »

La voix qui avait donné l'ordre terrible et salvateur résonna de nouveau, cette fois-ci très calme, indifférente, presque étonnée. Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la mine d'hématite. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux.

La femme qui se tenait devant eux était translucide.

Comme faite de glace.

* * *

En avançant dans la galerie sombre qu'il éclairait de son armure, Théo essayait de réfléchir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Les morceaux du puzzle se raccordaient petit-à-petit dans son esprit, mettant en lumière une fresque de plus en plus nette et de plus en plus sombre. Il répugnait à admettre ce qu'il croyait avoir compris.

Vraiment, non, c'était trop incroyable.

Vraiment, non, c'était impensable.

Vraiment, non, c'était impossible.

Et pourtant... C'était la seule explication.

« Dites, messire Théo... Vous la connaissez, cette femme ? Non parce que quand elle nous a parlé et que vous lui avez demandé de nous conduire à son maître, elle vous a regardé bizarrement, et elle n'a rien dit, et vous aviez l'air très bizarre vous aussi... Je me disais, vous avez dû la rencontrer dans une de vos aventures, c'est marrant que vous la retrouviez pour votre dernière mission, c'est comme si la boucle se bouclait, hein, messire Théo ? Pas vrai ? »

Théo hésita à coller une mandale à Rabsallès pour avoir interrompu sa réflexion. Mais après tout, il avait raison, le petit. La boucle semblait bien se boucler.

Ils continuèrent **d'arpenter** en silence les couloirs de la mine. Le bruit de leur pas avait été couvert une seconde fois par la tape que Brisine avait mise au Nain pour le faire taire. Théo la bénit secrètement pour cela.

« Ta gueule, et avance. »

A nouveau, le silence fut interrompu mais cette fois-ci par Perrishan, d'ordinaire peu loquace :

" C'est très étrange, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même... En descendant dans la mine nous devrions avoir de plus en plus chaud... Or la température reste presque constante, parfois même avec des vagues de froid..."

Puis elle s'était tue à nouveau. Théo savait qu'intérieurement, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure de marche, le tunnel laissa enfin distinguer une lumière dorée, qui semblait loin, très loin... Mais mouvante, presque vivante.

Théo en connaissait la cause. Au fond, il l'avait su dès qu'il avait croisé le regard d'Icy, là, dehors, alors que les restes gelés des cadavres retombaient sur son armure en **tintinnabulant**. Il serra les dents.

Au fond, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait être obligé de faire.

* * *

Quand ils quittèrent la galerie minière, il fallut aux aventuriers quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière qui leur brûlait la rétine. Ils étaient entrés dans une salle immense, sous la voûte de laquelle une lourde buée s'amoncelait. A leur droite, un monceau de cadavres reflétait des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de candélabres accrochés un peu partout contre les murs. Mais surtout, au centre de la caverne, flambait un feu immense dont le crépitement était rythmé par des bruits de métal et de verre qu'on agitait sur un établi derrière le brasier, **vestige** de l'industrie naine abandonnée récemment.

Théo se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et déglutit.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais manqué de courage. Mais là, les forces lui manquaient. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire.

« Ah, te revoilà, Choupette ? »

La voix provenait de derrière les flammes. Grave, un peu rocailleuse, mais pleine d'entrain. Une vraie bizarrerie au milieu de cette scène effrayante. La voix continua, et contourna le feu sans regarder les nouveaux arrivants, quelques fioles à la main.

« Prépare-toi, je vais relancer une autre fournée, moins nombreuse cette fois-ci, mais plus concentrée en phényléthylamine. Ça devrait nous rapprocher de son esprit plein de **bluettes** et de poésie torturée. Tu te souviens de cette fois où-… Oh. Je vois que tu nous as ramené des amis ! »

Théo tendit le bras pour empêcher Brisine de bander son arc. Il sentit Perrishan se tendre à côté de lui et Rabsallès raffermir sa prise sur sa hache.

Bien sûr, évidemment qu'il était terrifiant. Théo s'y était préparé, mais il ne put empêcher son cœur de rater un battement. Là, il était carrément défiguré.

Il faut dire que sa taille ne lui donnait pas l'air particulièrement pacifique. Il dépassait désormais Théo d'une bonne tête et demi.

Au moins.

Et les cornes qui lui avaient poussé sur le front le grandissaient encore, et se prolongeaient sur son visage dont les écailles rougeoyaient d'une lueur **ignescente**. Elles s'étaient étendues sur son front et la totalité de ses joues, n'épargnant que sa barbe, toujours aussi soignées et ses yeux.

Mais quels yeux… Son regard s'était fait encore plus reptilien. Les pupilles dorées reflétaient les flammes toutes proches et on pouvait y voir danser des démons. Il souriait en approchant d'eux et tendait les mains vers Icy qu'il prit par la taille.

Ses mains aussi avaient changé. Elles étaient plus grandes, plus décharnées et dotées d'ongles inhumainement longs. Ses bras couverts de bracelets et de bibelots clinquants presque jusqu'aux épaules semblaient plus épais, plus musclés. De même pour son torse d'ailleurs. Il était découvert jusqu'à la taille et sur ses pectoraux naissaient çà et là de fines écailles rouges qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Un pantalon de soie fine, de lourdes bottes de cuir complétaient le tableau. De l'ancien Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, pyromage et philanthrope, ne restaient que quelques **reliques** : une chevelure aux boucles gracieuses et une logorrhée épuisante.

« Théo ! Théo, mon vieil ami ! Ah, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu as reçu ma lettre ? Tu vois, j'avance bien, hein ! Regarde, regarde ce que je voulais te montrer ! D'ailleurs, tu la reconnais ? Oui, bien sûr, je suis con, elle vous a amenés ici, c'est Icy ! Elle a eu une sacrée poussée de croissance, hein ! Héhé, hem… Pardon chérie, il faut vraiment que j'arrête cette blague, je sais, je sais. Oui, tu vois, depuis que je suis en connexion mentale constante avec elle, soit à peu près deux ans, elle a grandi à une vitesse folle ! Et tant mieux, d'ailleurs, bon, tu as dû le comprendre, mais depuis, elle et moi… Avec un grand **escogriffe** comme moi, c'est plus facile quand on mesure deux mètres et demi, ahahah ! Bref, viens voir par ici ! Allez, viens, je ne vais pas te manger, je sais que j'ai un peu changé, mais rien d'alarmant, ne t'embête pas, voyons. Regarde, regarde ! Tu vois ces fioles, tu vois ces gemmes, tu vois ces corps ! Mes expériences avancent à une vitesse folle ! Je ne sais pas si tu les as vus, mais à l'entrée de la mine, j'ai posté quelques tests pour voir leur comportement, en extérieur, alors évidemment ils n'ont pas d'âme, enfin pas une âme complète, mais ils ont un semblant de comportement humain et j'arrive à leur donner une personnalité, maintenant ! Certains sont plus attentifs que les autres à mes ordres, d'autres plus hargneux… Mais j'ai un peu de mal à retrouver la composition exacte de l'esprit de Shin… Il faut dire qu'il était si secret ! C'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir, toi, Grun' et Mani. Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que vous m'aidiez à reconstituer son esprit. A ton avis, des hormones du désir, plus ou moins que de l'amour ? En fait, c'est plutôt à Mani que je devrais demander, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ahahah ! Mais à mon sens c'est très important, il faut que son corps soit parfaitement prêt à intégrer son âme lorsqu'elle reviendra, si je me trompe dans les dosages il ne se passera rien ou alors le corps sera complètement corrompu, comme avec les expériences précédentes ! Mais tu ne m'as pas présenté tes amis ! Dis-moi, comment s'appellent ces charmantes demoiselles ? Oh, et tu as un Nain avec toi aussi ! Tu ne perds jamais tes bonnes habitudes, pas vrai ! Alors, dites-moi, demoiselle, comment vous nommez-vous ? Vous êtes une magicienne, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi deviner, de l'eau, non ? Mon travail doit vous intéresser. Théo vous a sûrement parlé de ma mission : savez-vous que je touche au but ? Plus que quelques mois et, je vous le garantis, Shinddha Kory, dernier représentant des peuples de la forêt, gardiens des temples et des artefacts sacrés, sera de nouveau parmi nous ! Après plus de vingt ans ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom ! Ne soyez pas si timide, voyons. »

Le flot de paroles s'était enfin interrompu. Théo avait posé une main prudente sur la garde de son épée et regardait intensément Perrishan. Celle-ci levait un regard terrorisé vers Balthazar qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la jeune femme. Elle était glacée de peur, presque littéralement.

Alors Brisine prit la parole. D'une voix sourde, sans quitter des yeux le mage qui la regardait curieusement, elle s'adressa à Théo :

« Messire, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette abomination ? La connaissez-vous réellement ? Si non, un seul mot de vous et c'en est fini de ce monstre. Si oui, donnez-nous un ordre, faites quelque chose, mais je vous en supplie, ne tardez pas. Mes flèches me démangent. »

Bob fronça les sourcils et se tourna alors vers Théo qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Lentement, il porta la main à son menton et se caressa la barbe d'un air sombre.

« Alors comme ça, Théo, tu n'as pas parlé de moi à tes… amis. Que dois-je en déduire ? »

Théo dégaina son épée d'une main. De l'autre, il fit signe à ses camarades de ne pas bouger.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour tes expériences, Bob. C'est une mission. J'ai été envoyé par Grunlek qui m'a signalé un cas de nécromancie dans une de ses mines. Evidemment, sur le moment je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi. Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, finalement. Bob, oublie tout ça. Oublie tes expériences, oublie Icy, oublie Shin. Il n'est plus de ce monde. Tu le sais. Au plus profond de toi, tu le sais. Et rien ni personne ne pourra le faire revenir. Alors arrête tes conneries, maintenant. »

Son poignet habitué fit faire un tour à son épée.

« Sinon, c'est moi qui devrait t'arrêter. »

Balthazar lança un coup d'œil à Icy qui recula d'un pas. Il croisa les bras d'un air nonchalant et eut un petit rire **espiègle**.

« C'est une blague ? Non, parce que si t'es sérieux, alors tu n'as rien compris mon pauvre Théo. Toujours aussi coincé et fermé d'esprit ! Tu n'as rien saisi, rien pigé ! Depuis le début ! Je suis en passe de révolutionner la médecine, la science, l'industrie funéraire, que dis-je, le monde ! Je vais ramener Shin, je suis sur le point de le faire, tu as bien vu mes cadavres ! J'y suis presque, Théo, tu comprends ! Je ne vais pas abandonner si près du but, ce serait un tel gâchis ! Tu verras, dans quelques mois je te contacterai, je te demanderai de venir avec Grunlek et Mani, et là, surprise ! Shin vous sautera dans les bras, et on pourra tous repartir à l'aventure, comme avant ! Ça ne te dit rien ?

\- T'es complètement à l'ouest, soupira Théo. Repartir à l'aventure, comme avant ? Regarde-nous, Bob. Regarde-moi.

\- Eh bien, quoi ? Oh, tu es monté en grade, non ?

\- Je suis vieux, Bob. »

Pendant un instant, on n'entendit plus que les craquements du brasier qui ne réchauffait pas la caverne.

« Je suis vieux, reprit Théo. Mes mains tremblent et j'ai mal au dos quand je dors par terre. Mes genoux prédisent la pluie. Mon cheval actuel est, j'ai compté, le quinzième Lumière à me servir de monture. Je suis vieux. Je prends ma retraite, cette mission, ça devait être ma dernière. Alors, je t'en supplie, arrête de faire le con. Détruis ton bordel, rends la mine aux Nains, et on n'en parle plus. J'en sais rien, moi, va voir ton paternel et demande-lui un poste de secrétaire démoniaque ; retourne enseigner à la Tour Rouge ; ouvre une auberge, je n'en sais rien ! Mais arrête tes conneries. Shin est mort, et bien mort. Il est temps de faire ton deuil. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Icy s'était rapprochée de Bob. Elle s'était collée à lui et il caressait pensivement sa hanche **céruléenne**.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Théo. Faire mon deuil ? De Shin ? Faire mon deuil de notre amitié ? Faire mon deuil de son sacrifice ? Faire mon deuil de toutes nos années d'aventures ?

\- Oui ! répondit fermement Théo. Fais ton deuil ! Je ne te demande pas de n'y plus penser, mais de ne rien regretter ! C'est passé, Bob. C'est fini, tout ça ! Le monde change, il tourne, et il faut que nous changions aussi ! Arrête tes conneries, retourne au présent. T'es resté coincé dans une faille temporelle ? Shin, c'est du passé. Laisse-le où il est. Il a retrouvé sa famille et ses amis. Il est bien plus heureux maintenant qu'il ne l'a été pendant sa seconde vie, même entouré par nous.

\- **Finasseries** de paladin qui ne connaît rien au temps et à la mort. Tu es resté coincé dans les pensées étroites de ton Eglise, tu ne sais rien de-…

\- Vraiment, je ne connais rien de la mort ? Une nouvelle preuve de ta folie, Bob. Tu oublies à qui tu as affaire. Souviens-toi.

\- Aucune importance ! Celui ou celle qui t'avait possédé n'a rien pu faire face à ma puissance ! J'ai ouvert le feu du ciel sur mes ennemis et je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin ! La mort n'est rien face à moi !

\- OUBLIE LE PASSE, MERDE ! »

Ils étaient au bord de la rupture. Tout pouvait basculer d'un moment à un autre, ils le savaient.

C'est Rabsallès qui brisa la digue.

« Bon, messire Théo, vous en avez fini ? C'est super intéressant vos histoires, mais on fait quoi du coup ? On a quand même une récompense à aller percevoir auprès de Sa Majesté des Runes ! »

Théo serra les dents. Quel con, mais quel con. Face à lui, Bob soupira. Il se tourna vers Icy, toujours serrée contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front et lui dit à haute voix :

« Tue-les. »

Alors l'apocalypse se déchaîna.

* * *

Plus tard

* * *

Le sol était couvert de cadavres.

Littéralement. Partout, des membres décharnés, découpés, asphyxiés. Et, au milieu d'eux, une longue silhouette bleue qui s'effaçait doucement. Brisine, allongée à côté d'elle, remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné de la présence d'esprit. Ce feu magique avait eu raison de la créature. Elle regrettait un peu de l'avoir tuée. Elle était si belle et elle semblait si triste... Mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Que pouvait la magie de Perrishan contre une sorte d'élémentaire d'eau, si puissante ? Que pouvaient Rabsallès et sa hache dont la lame, quoique parfaitement aiguisée, ne compensait pas la petite taille ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Icy, qui n'était déjà plus qu'une ombre. Dans quelques instants, il ne resterait plus rien d'elle qu'un souvenir. Elle ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. Puis elle les rouvrit. A ses côtés, seulement un sol dur et gelé.

Brisine eut un sourire satisfait.

« Pas trop tôt. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, l'autre fou doit avoir retrouvé sa conscience. »

Elle se leva lentement, gémit de douleur en s'appuyant sur sa jambe et grimaça en constatant que son bras gauche ne répondait plus.

« Bof. Rien que messire Théo ne puisse réparer. »

Elle dépassa sans rien dire Rabsallès qui donnait des soins à Perrishan. La pauvre magicienne avait été prise au dépourvu par les dizaines de cadavres qui s'étaient précipités sur elle. Cependant, le sort qui en avait pétrifié plus de la moitié perdurait encore et en faisait d'étranges statues glacées dans des positions grotesques.

Brisine claudiqua vers Théo. Celui-ci était debout, adossé à un pilier taillé dans la roche.

A ses pieds, le démon sanglotait.

* * *

Balthazar évacuait vingt années de rage, de tristesse et de regrets. Les mains pleines de sang (le sien, le sang de Théo ! Celui-ci garderait toute sa vie la cicatrice de ses griffes en colère), le visage dans les mains, il sanglotait à fendre l'âme.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes. De longues minutes durant lesquelles ses reniflements et ses pleurs résonnaient dans la grande caverne, martelant les murs rocheux, attaquant l'hématite, ruisselant le long des parois de pierre.

C'était déchirant.

Finalement, Théo s'impatienta.

« Bon. T'as fini ton cirque ? »

Bob eut un rire étranglé. Essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration hasardeuse, il passa une main sur son visage dévasté et leva les yeux vers la voûte de la caverne.

« Je suis… tellement désolé, Théo. »

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'imagine, sombre connard. »

« Non, tu n'imagines pas. »

Ils se turent à nouveau. Puis Bob reprit :

« Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne sais plus rien. Vingt ans… Vingt années, vingt longues années de recherches intenses… De fouille dans les profondeurs de mon subconscient… Vingt ans à repousser les limites de la psyché… Vingt ans à attendre, à espérer et désespérer successivement… Et quinze ans d'esclavage… Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une si petite chose, si mignonne, si gentille… Puisse me mener ainsi à ma perte ? »

Théo haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. La question de Bob était purement rhétorique. Lui, ça faisait vingt ans qu'il savait que ses recherches ne menaient nulle part.

« Je… Merci Théo. Merci pour tout. »

Il se releva. Il dominait encore Théo de toute sa hauteur. La mort d'Icy n'avait rien changé à son apparence monstrueuse.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Et il se mit à genoux devant le paladin. Ferma les yeux. Et tendit le cou.

Théo eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. En fait, il avait complètement oublié sa promesse d'antan. Pour lui, elle n'avait plus cours. Elle n'était plus d'actualité.

« Bob… T'es pas obligé de faire ça. Mon vieux serment… Ça aussi, c'est du passé.

\- Oh, mais détrompe-toi, Théo, affirma Bob, étonnamment sûr de lui. Il n'y a rien de plus actuel, aujourd'hui. Regarde ce que j'ai fait. Regarde ce dont je suis la cause. Regarde ce que je suis devenu. Non, Théo, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Tue-moi, Théo. Délivre-moi. Sauve-moi. Sauve-nous. »

Théo hésita encore.

« Je… T'es sûr ? »

Bob darda sur lui un regard terriblement humain.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr. J'ai enfin compris… J'ai enfin trouvé la solution à mon problème vieux de vingt ans. Rappelle-toi, tu es la Mort, Théo… Si je ne peux pas faire revenir Shin dans le monde des vivants, alors c'est moi qui le rejoindrai. Tu accompliras ta promesse, et j'accomplirai la mienne. Ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois là-bas, je lui donnerai de tes nouvelles. Et si je dois revenir sur Terre pour faire chier quelqu'un, j'irai emmerder mon paternel. Je lui dois bien ça. »

Il eut un semblant de sourire.

« Allez, Théo, un petit effort. Où est le paladin d'antan, qui rêvait de me coller sa lance entre les omoplates et son bouclier dans la tronche ? Où est l'Inquisiteur insensible qui attendait désespérément l'occasion de faire l' **offrande** de mon corps délicieux et décédé à son dieu ? Si tu ne le fais pas pour l'Eglise de la Lumière, alors, Théo… Fais-le au moins pour moi. S'il-te-plaît. »

Théo déglutit et hocha la tête.

Très bien.

Puisqu'il le fallait.

Il leva son épée.

« On se retrouvera, Bob. Pas trop tôt, j'espère, mais pas trop tard non plus. Promis.

\- J'y compte bien ! Tu te feras chier sur terre, sans moi, de toutes façons.

\- Et passe le bonjour à Shin de ma part. Dis-lui que… Que cet imbécile me manque. Et qu'il manque à Grunlek, et surtout à Mani. Dis-lui qu'on ne vous oublie pas. Qu'une salle d'entraînement de la guilde des Aventuriers porte son nom.

\- C'est vrai ? Stylé. J'espère que ça sera pareil pour moi.

\- C'est ça, compte là-dessus…

\- Enfoiré. Allez. Salut Théo. Et encore merci. »

Théo souffla profondément.

« Ah, Théo, une dernière chose… Je passerai aussi le bonjour à la petite fille. »

L'épée s'abattit.

* * *

"Mission accomplie."


	5. Participation de Sirayar

Une deuxième chance

Mort deux fois, puis revivre deux fois. D'abord l'homme aux 3 chaines, puis l'infiltration cacophonique qui a tué Théo.

Ces expériences font que Théo apprécie la vie bien davantage. La peur de mourir est partie. Non par désespoir funeste, mais par esprit apaisé.

 **I : La vocation par le coup de sang**

La mort avait déjà provoqué rage et tristesse chez Théo. La rage, parce que son père a échoué de continuer de vivre alors qu'il tenait à lui. La tristesse, parce que son père était décédé à la suite d'un conflit armé envers CastelBlanc, et qu'elle revêtait d'une mort injuste.

Théo, disciple de la lumière et d'ailleurs homme en arme, a côtoyé la mort de près, en commençant par celle de son père. Suite à une guerre ayant emporté son paternel, Théo s'était juré de devenir à son tour paladin-inquisiteur, allant ainsi contre le souhait de son père décédé, de ce fait privé de contestation, mais aussi contre celui de son futur mentor, Viktor Oppenheimer. Théo se donnait en quelque sorte une chance de remédier ou atténuer ses déceptions dont il n'a jamais guéri.

Ne pouvant rien pour instiller la raison ou domestiquer sa volonté, Viktor s'était dit que s'il ne pouvait pas convaincre Théo d'abandonner cette carrière souvent faite de nature humaine, donc pas forcément belle à voir, Viktor deviendrait alors celui qui formerait Théo, parce que de cette façon, il garderait officiellement et officieusement un oeil sur le têtu fiston.

Ayant bravé quelques batailles ou des ivrognes beuglards sur la voie publique, Théo s'était engagé avec ses trois nouveaux amis sur une expédition bien spéciale, et ensemble, ils allaient braver ce qui allait devenir plus tard l'affaire dite "La malédiction des araignées". Théo s'était illustré non seulement par son **sacrifice** quelque peu contraint, mais aussi par sa personalité peu concessive, endurcie d'amertume et de sévérité. Le prix peut-être de moments de bonheur trop rares pour des raisons inconnues.

Théo s'était trouvé seul face à Vlad. Le paladin-inquisiteur avait eu le temps de voir Shin s'enfuir, mais n'avait pas le temps et encore moins l'envie de lui en vouloir; lui-même était dans une situation désespérée où il devait choisir entre fuir, mais se faire intercepter par l'homme aux trois chaines, ou se battre contre lui, mais le temps de s'occuper de lui, même en survivant au combat, Théo n'aurait pas eu le temps de partir avant l'écroulement d'une partie de la Cité des Merveilles.

 **II : Paix contrainte avec le destin**

Les évènements avaient provoqué un doute trop complexe pour Théo, et le combat fut tranché par la chute de pierres, emportant Vlad, et laissant languir Théo qui allait bientôt connaitre le même sort. Théo était protégé par son armure, mais sa tête avait subit un traumatisme cranien important.

Presque entièrement enterré et languissant sous la roche, Théo sentait un liquide épais, froid descendre de sa tête, parcourir ses cheveux. Il percevait également une douleur violente. Il constatait quelque chose de spécial; ses yeux voyaient de moins en moins bien, comme si une lumière commençait à être éteinte, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus. Théo sentait une intense fatigue, et si jamais il s'endormait, il dormirait définitivement. Théo ne pouvait pas résister à ce sommeil, et avait fini par dormir, et dans le même temps, il se souvenait de beaucoup de choses qu'il avait oublié.

Au fur et à mesure de son sommeil, Théo voyait à nouveau, et de mieux en mieux. Il voyait le vide, puis des petites **bluettes** , et progressivement, il voyait les étoiles. Sa **cécité** enfin partie, il se réveillait, et voyait un homme qu'il avait déjà connu, et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. C'était son père.

Théo était surpris. Son père semblait être moins fatigué,présentant un visage paisible, donnant l'impression d'avoir peut-être dix ans de moins, et semblait n'avoir jamais été blessé de sa vie. D'abord apeuré, inquiet de cet aspect inhabituel.

 **III : Clarté**

S'ensuivait une longue discussion durant laquelle Théo comprenait de plus en plus de choses. Il ressentait même quelque chose de merveilleux; il ne sentait aucune douleur, aucune faim, aucune soif, et n'était jamais fatigué. Théo apprivoisait son état, s'apercevant qu'il n'avait lui-même plus aucune blessures.

Théo avait alors compris une chose; il était mort. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça, bien qu'il imaginait la tristesse des gens qui se souvenaient de lui. Des amis, de la famille... Ce détail le gênait.

Le père de Théo invita alors son fils à la voir à son domicile en bord de mer, une maison confortable où une chambre a été préparé pour son tant attendu, faire une partie de cartes, un duel d'entrainement, cuisiner... Théo appréciait sa relation avec son père. Son père était même allé jusqu'à dire à son fils qu'il était content qu'il soit devenu paladin, parce qu'il s'en était très bien tiré avec sa carrière. Théo, de son côté, avait décidé de faire **amende** honorable, et de demander pardon à son père d'avoir désobéi à son conseil de ne pas devenir paladin. Le père de Théo répondit à son fils qu'il ne lui en a jamais voulu de cette désobéissance, parce qu'elle a contribuée à faire de Théo ce qu'il est.

Un jour de **grésil** , fiston et paternel sortirent dehors. C'était pour une discussion exceptionnelle, riche de sagesse. Théo confiait à son père qu'il se sentait invulnérable dans sa nouvelle existence. Son père aquiescait, et malgré ça, il voyait une exception à cette invulnérabilité dans l'au-delà; la vie. Le retour à la douleur, la mort qui menace, les obstacles nombreux qui menacent...

Théo expérimentait la sensation agréable de pratiquement tout comprendre du premier coup, avec ou sans discussion avec son père, y compris à propos de notions extrêmement complexes. Dans l'au-delà, même le barbare le moins érudit pouvait égaler l'intelligence d'un dragon. Même le mage frêle était capable de se battre sans sortilèges contre le plus dangereux des guerriers. Dans l'au-delà il n'y a rien à redouter, sauf la vie... Et le retour à la peur et des limites.

Il y avait à craindre la réincarnation; les vivants travaillent à voir leurs ancêtres chez bien plus jeunes qu'eux.

Il y avait à craindre la résurrection; certains vivants voient la mort en défi, et certains d'entre eux aiment à imaginer que voir un mort revivre est quelque chose de possible, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Théo angoissait. Deux fois, parce qu'il connaitrait de cette souffrance de vivre, et de plus, il serait éloigné de son père, tandis que son père craignait la même chose. C'est pour ça que les morts ne sont pas toujours paisibles, bien que de nombreux avantages à être dans l'au-delà donnent l'ample possibilité de l'oublier.

Etant plus longtemps décédé que lui, le père de Théo disait à son fils qu'il reproche aux vivants de trop penser aux morts, donc de se priver de vivre, d'aimer la nouveauté, et d'aller de l'avant. Après tout, l'existence de l'au-delà dépend des vivants qui sont convaincus qu'il existe. Les morts espèrent ainsi être oubliés, donc ne courir plus aucun risque de revivre, mais la nature humaine étant ainsi faite, c'est tout simplement impossible.

Le père, ayant facilement acquis des dons de magiciens dans l'au-delà, avait conjuré une image de vision lointaine, un rectangle d'image presque translucide qui permet de voir de loin les choses où l'on veut, sans avoir besoin de télescope.

Dans le cadre, Théo voyait le lieu où il avait décédé. Il voyait des mineurs, engagés exceptionnellement pour enlever la roche ayant enseveli son cadavre martelé, afin qu'il soit enterré. Il voyait ses trois amis ayant vécu les évènements de la Cité des Merveilles, ainsi que son bouclier planté sur sa tombe.

Ses trois principaux amis s'étant attachés à lui, Théo avait transmis son amertume après sa mort, à la Cité des Merveilles.

Théo vivait dans son être une deuxième exception au confort de l'au-delà; la tristesse de voir les vivants souffrir.

Dans l'au-delà, Théo était enchanté de voir des connaissances immenses, mais pas totale. En discutant avec son père, Théo avait apprit que si les choix à faire dépendent des individus autant que possible, les destins des groupes, des villes, des nations, étaient pratiquement inexorables. Un individu peut choisir de fuir, de partir, ou survivre, mais s'agissant des groupes, leur chute est presque inévitable, parce que très souvent, des gens réunis entre eux tombent en prenant les pires décisions ou en n'ayant rien fait.

 **IV : L'inespéré**

Après plusieurs mois dans ce qui s'appelle parfois "L'autre monde", un phénomène étrange prenait Théo d'un seul coup; il se sentait "disparaitre". Il volait doucement vers le ciel de l'au-delà contre sa volonté. Hurlant d'inquiétude, Théo appelait son père qui se précipita pour essayer de l'aider.

Sentant ne pas réussir à le retenir ou empêcher ce mystérieux phénomène, Théo recevait aussi vite que possible les explications de son père; la réincarnation n'est pas aussi brutale, il s'agit d'une résurrection. Les esprits bientôt réincarnés sont prevenus s'ils doivent quitter l'au-delà, mais pas ceux qui vont être ramenés à la vie.

Dans la précipitation, le père de Théo lui disait que s'il ne pouvait pas l'aider à rester dans l'au-delà, il devait transmettre à Théo des renseignements pour aider le monde des vivants à être meilleur pour être plus heureux à vivre.

Théo avait alors apprit de son père qu'il devait aller à l'île des intendants, chercher qui est Brag de la Guilde des Intendants, envoyer des assassins tuer Milich ou l'emprisonner, pousser CastelBlanc à un plan de soutient ou d'aide au développement envers Kirov, accélérer les connaissances en technologies pour empêcher Kirov de trop dépendre de la magie (donc de se venger de la perte de la magie), qu'il devait empêcher une guerre... Théo était prévenu de plusieurs autres choses graves qui ont des chances tout à fait certaines de se produire.

"Je me souviendrai de tout !", avait hurlé Théo.

Une nouvelle fois, Théo était attiré vers le ciel étoilé jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme, ne voyant que du noir, une fois encore.

Théo, ne voyait rien. Après avoir violemment sursauté, il sentait un toucher de la terre, et ne voyait rien. Théo se sentait respirer. Il poussa ses mains vers le plafond. Celui-ci laissait doucement tomber de la terre et de la poussière. Théo continuait de pousser, puis finalement, de creuser, jusqu'à faire un trou au plafond; c'était le ciel. Il était surpris et enchanté de voir à nouveau.

Enfin assis, Théo remarquait qu'il était maintenant à moitié enterré, et qu'il ne lui manquait plus de se lever et sortir de sa tombe. Il lui fallait récupérer son bouclier, son épée, et retrouver où son ses 3 amis.

La perte des avantages de l'au-delà était finalement remplacée par les avantages du monde des vivants. De recherches en renseignements, Théo avait enfin finit par retrouver ses amis.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à se souvenir et à dire, mais ne les ayant connus que dans l'au-delà, il avait pratiquement tout oublié; la guerre de Kirov, la colère de la nécromancienne, l'île de la Guilde des intendants... Ne restait de l'au-delà que ce qu'il avait émotionnellement ressenti en ayant revu son père, comme s'il avait simplement vécu un rêve.

Il restait l'essentiel : Même sans savoir à cet instant pourquoi et comment il était revenu dans le monde des vivants, Théo revivait pour revoir ses amis. Il respirait. La peur de la mort était partie. Il se sentait en vie... Et heureux.


End file.
